Veritaserum Violation
by Mystical Magical Me
Summary: In The GoF, Snape threatens Harry with Veritaserum, what would have happened if Snape tried to carry out his threat? TRIED. Slightly AU. Part 1 of my Potter Outtake series.


_This is my first HP FanFic, and is set in GoF. It's only slightly AU. _

_ENJOY!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Veritaserum Violation**

"_Do you know what this is potter?" Snape said, his eyes glittering dangerously again._

"_No," said Harry, completely honestly this time._

"_It is Veritaserum –a truth potion so powerful that three drops will have you spilling your innermost secrets for this entire class to hear,"…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry felt a bit put off by Snape's little speech in potions last week. He knew it was probably an empty threat, but then, no one really knew just how far Snape was willing to go to humiliate Harry. He still shuddered at the thought of just what he would be spilling if he drank that.

But that was a week ago; he'd probably forgotten by now. He hadn't mentioned a word of it during his other potion lessons with Harry anyway. He seriously hoped it wouldn't come up again, since he had double potions directly after lunch.

Sighing, he picked up his goblet to take a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A familiar voice interrupted. Frowning, he looked up at Ginny who'd just sat opposite them.

"Why not?"

"Not unless you want your entire potions class to hear all your little secrets." She answered with a little smirk.

Realization dawned on Harry. He cautiously put down his cup as though it would blow up.

"That slimy git put Veritaserum in here didn't he!" Ron exploded. Glancing up at Ginny curiously Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped Harry's goblet.

"_Revealum Escapto!"_ The goblet glowed a faint green, indicating that what Ginny said was true.

"How did you know there was Veritaserum in here?" She asked. Ginny scowled.

"He gave me detention and I had to clean out his office. I overheard him telling a house elf to do it." She explained.

"And they just did it for him?" Hermione asked, still appalled at the treatment the elves were getting.

"Hermione, half the students are scared witless of him. What makes you think house elves will be any different?" Harry said.

There was a short pause.

"Do you want me to go and kill him for you?" Ron finally suggested, still fuming. Harry shook his head and looked up at the staff table, to where Snape was sitting. His head was turning this way…

Suddenly Harry got an idea.

"Ginny, quickly, give me your cup!" looking at Harry oddly, she passed him her Pumpkin juice just before Snape looked over to him.

Acting as if nothing had happened, Harry drowned Ginny's drink in one, fluid motion. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape smile. It was the kind of smile that Lion's have before they tear you limb form limb.

"Hey!" Ginny protested, "I was going to drink that!" Hermione, who had seen the whole thing, smirked.

"Oh, you are good."

"What?" Ron and Ginny said in unison.

"Well, now Snape thinks I'm under Veritaserum." Harry smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, the trio was sitting in the school dungeons, waiting for the Potions master to show up.

Harry was going through the symptoms of Veritaserum that Hermione had told him. Slightly glazed eyes, automatic responses, no hesitation, look surprised when you answer.

Snape strode in, wearing the same grimace.

"You know, killing him would be a lot simpler." Ron said. They glared at him.

"Injure?" he offered weakly. The two just shook their heads, indicating for him to shut up.

"I have a little treat for you all today." Snape drawled a murderous glint in his eyes, unfortunately directed at Harry. Anyone else would have probably been writing up their will by now. Fortunately it would take a little more than that to put Harry off. He'd been treated with that glare for eleven years of his life with the Dursleys, and learnt to let it just slide over him.

"Today, you will be able to witness the effects of Veritaserum, the truth potion, on a fellow student." Snape continued.

Immediately, people in the class started whispering, wondering which unlucky pupil was Snape's guinea pig. The three shared a knowing glance.

"Harry Potter." Instantly, a mob of faces turned to him simultaneously. Do you have any Idea how freaky that is? Ten was the shocked silence, a second later the cries of outraged from the Gryffindors, whilst the Slytherins were laughing. Malfoy's face came across as though Christmas had come early.

_Just you wait Malfoy. _Harry thought, his face in what he hoped was a horrified, shocked approach. _You won't be smiling by the end of the lesson._

"SILENCE!" Snape bellowed, abruptly endingthe torrent of insults been thrown at him. "Potter, stand up." Harry gazed back with all the venom he could muster.

"No."

"Potter, stand up or you will have detention for the rest of your miserable school life." He reluctantly stood up.

"What is your name?" Snape asked, obviously starting with something simple.

"Harry James Potter." He responded, without hesitation. A sea of eyes were staring at him and Snape, wide eyed at what he was going to say next.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron and Hermione fighting down their laughter. Suppressing a grin, Harry tried to look abashed, and bolted for the door, knowing for a fact that the only way he was going to get out of Snape's lesson was if he decided to drop dead.

"Impedimenta!" he barked, almost lazily. Harry immediately felt his legs freeze over as a flash of light hit him from Snape's wand. "And 10 points off Gryffindor."

"Harry James Potter, have you been breaking into my private potion stores?"

"No." came the automatic reply. Snape looked taken aback for a bit, but regained himself.

"Do you know who has?"

"Barty Crouch." Why not? Someone other than Moody ought to know. If Snape looked taken aback then, he looked stunned now.

"I see…" He recovered quickly and looked back at Harry. His grimace was back. Uh oh.

"Potter, tell the class your biggest secrets. All of them." Harry didn't know were to start. Then a thought struck him, he could tell them about Pettigrew!

"Sirius Black is innocent. Peter Pettigrew is still alive, and is an animagus. You didn't know because he was unconscious last year whilst all this was taking place. Neither me, Ron or Hermione were placed under a Confundus Charm."

Harry paused for breath, and to study the reactions. Snape looked pale; most of the class looked bewildered. But Harry wasn't done yet. Now for the fun.

"Crabbe and Goyle Both still sleep with teddy bears, one named Flupsy, one named Carrot Cake, and both have matching petticoats."

Everyone turned to look at the two. Malfoy's mouth was slightly agape. The pair was bright red. Whether or not it was from anger or embarrassment it was hard to tell. Those two were harder to read than "Advanced Sorcery: Stage 7".

"Draco Malfoy confessed that he was deeply in love with Professor McGonagall yesterday." More stares. Lots and lots of stares. Then silence, as Malfoy went a stunning shade of purple. Someone behind Harry made a retching noise. Then the classroom exploded into laughter, Malfoy looked ready to throttle Harry with his own two hands. Snape had an unwilling smile tugging at his lips.

"Continue Potter."

_You won't be smiling for much longer. _Harry thought, grinning slightly at what he had planned for the Potions master.

"Professor Snape," The class held its breath as Harry spoke. "Had a sex change when he was 18." Everyone looked at Snape in morbid disbelief, whose eye was twitching furiously, "And is _still _a virgin. No matter what he tried." Harry continued. He was starting to be able to feel his legs again.

Seamus looked as though he was about to have a heart attack. A few giggles escaped some of the less mature students, and then…A tsunami of manic laughter echoed around the dungeon. It could probably be heard from the astronomy tower. Tears of laughter were steaming down Dean's face, who had to lean on Neville for support. Harry made to open his mouth again; he still had a few reputations to ruin, but complications arose.

"POTTER!"

_Ooooh crap. _ Harry lunged for the door, flying through it just as a stream of hexes came from Snape, Malfoy and various other Slytherins. Meanwhile, the Gryffindors were still howling their heads off. They were never going to let them live this down. I bet they would pay good money for a Pensieve that day.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_BTW, don't expect any long stories for a bit, I'm working on a non-Harry Potter story at the moment. I may get a couple more one-shots, and I have a short story planned, but nothing big for now._


End file.
